Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 10
Niczym były wszystkie noce Wołodyjowskiego w porównaniu z tą, jaką spędził po owym zajściu z Krzysią. Bo oto zdradził pamięć swojej zmarłej, której wspomnienie kochał przecie; zawiódł ufność tej żyjącej, nadużył przyjaźni, zaciągnął jakoweś zobowiązania, postąpił jak człek bez sumienia. Inny żołnierz byłby sobie nic nie robił z jednego takiego pocałunku i co najwięcej, na wspomnienie o nim wąsa pokręcił; ale pan Wołodyjowski, zwłaszcza od czasu śmierci Anusinej, był skrupulatem jak każdy człowiek mający duszę zbolałą i serce rozdarte. Co mu zatem teraz pozostawało do roboty? Jak miał postąpić? Brakło już tylko kilku dni do jego odjazdu, któren odjazd mógł wszystko przeciąć i zakończyć. Ale czy godziło się odjeżdżać i słowa Krzysi nie rzec, i zostawić ją tak, jak się pierwszą lepszą dziewkę pokojową zostawia, której się całusa ukradnie? Wzdrygało się na tę myśl waleczne serce małego rycerza. Nawet w takiej rozterce, w jakiej był w tej chwili, myśl o Krzysi napełniała go słodyczą, a wspomnienie owego pocałunku przejmowało go dreszczem rozkosznym. Wściekłość go brała z tego powodu na samego siebie, a jednak obronić się uczuciu słodyczy i rozkoszy nie mógł. Zresztą całą winę brał na siebie. — Jam do tego Krzysię przywiódł — powtarzał sobie z goryczą i boleścią — jam ją przywiódł, za czym nie godzi mi się i odjeżdżać bez słowa. Więc co? Oświadczyć się i odjechać Krzysinym narzeczonym? Tu ubrana biało i sama bielusieńka, jakby woskowa, postać Anusi Borzobohatej stawała przed oczyma rycerza taka, jaką ją w trumnie złożył. — Tyle mi się należy — mówiła owa postać — byś mnie żałował i za mną tęsknił. Mnichem z początku chciałeś zostać, całe życie mnie płakać, a teraz inną bierzesz, nim moja duszyczka zdołała do bram niebieskich dolecieć. Ach! poczekaj! niech pierwej do niebios trafię, niech na tę ziemię patrzeć przestanę... I zdawało się rycerzowi, że jest jakimś krzywoprzysięzcą względem tej duszki jasnej, której pamięć winien był czcić i przechowywać jak świętość. Brał go żal i wstyd niezmierny, i pogarda dla samego siebie. ?mierci pragnął. — Anulu! — powtarzał na klęczkach — jać cię do śmierci płakać nie przestanę, ale co mam teraz uczynić? Bieluchna postać nie odpowiadała na to nic, rozpraszając się jak mgła lekka, a natomiast zjawiały się w wyobraźni rycerza oczy Krzysi i jej usta puszkiem pokryte, a wraz z nimi pokusy, z których otrząsał się biedny żołnierz jako ze strzał tatarskich. I ponętom samym byłby się obronił, lecz jednocześnie sumienie mówiło mu: źle postąpisz, jeśli jej odjedziesz i zacną pannę, którą do winy przywiodłeś, we wstydzie zostawisz Tak wahało się serce rycerza na obie strony w niepewności, zmartwieniu, męce. Chwilami przychodziło mu do głowy, żeby pójść, wszystko wyznać panu Zagłobie i poradzić się tego męża, którego rozum umiał każdej trudności sprostać. Przecie on wszystko przewidział, przecie on z góry przepowiedział: co to jest z białogłowami w ?amicycję" wchodzić... Ale właśnie ten wzgląd wstrzymywał małego rycerza. Przypomniał sobie, jak ostro zakrzyknął na pana Zagłobę: ?Waćpan Krzysi nie ubliżaj!" I ot, kto ubliżył Krzysi? Kto teraz namyślał się, czy nie lepiej ją jako pokojową zostawić, a samemu odjechać? — Żeby nie tamta nieboga, to ja bym się i minuty nie namyślał — rzekł do siebie mały rycerz — za czym bym i zgoła się nie martwił, owszem, radować by mi się w duszy, żem takiego specjału zakosztował! Po chwili zaś mruknął: — Zakosztowałbym ja go chętnie i sto razy! Widząc jednak, że na nowo pokusy go opadają, otrząsnął się z nich mocno i tak począł rozumować: ?Stało się! Skorom raz postąpił jak ten, któren nie amicycji pragnie, ale od Kupidyna kontentacji wygląda, to już muszę tą drogą iść i powiedzieć jutro Krzysi, że ją chcę pojąć." Tu zastanowił się chwilę, po czym tak dalej rozmyślał: "...Przez którą deklarację i owa dzisiejsza konfidencja zgoła jakowejś poczciwości nabierze, i jutro nowych będę mógł zaraz sobie pozwol..." Lecz w tym miejscu uderzył się dłonią po ustach. — Tfu! — rzekł — chyba cały czambuł diabłów za kołnierzem mi siedzi ! Ale już myśli o oświadczynach nie zaniechał rozumując sobie po prostu, że jeśli przez to kochanej zmarłej uchybi, to mszami może ją przebłagać i pobożnością, czym zarazem jej okaże, że wciąż pamięta i świadczyć jej nie przestaje. Zresztą, jeśli i będą się ludzie dziwić a naśmiewać, że parę niedziel temu mnichem z żałości chciał zostać, a teraz już się drugiej z afektem oświadczył, to wstyd będzie tylko po jego stronie, gdy w przeciwnym razie musiałaby się niewinna Krzysia i wstydem, i winą z nim dzielić. — Tedy będę jutro deklarował, nie może inaczej być! — rzekł w końcu. Po czym uspokoił się znacznie i odmówiwszy pacierze, i pomodliwszy się żarliwie za Anusię, zasnął. A nazajutrz zbudziwszy się powtórzył: — Dziś będę deklarował!... Jednakże nie było to tak ławym, bo nie chciał pan Michał wszystkim o tym oznajmiać, jeno z Krzysią naprzód pomówić, a potem postąpić, jak wypadnie. Tymczasem od rana przyjechał pan Nowowiejski i wszędy go było pełno. Krzysia chodziła jak struta przez cały dzień : była blada, zmęczona i co chwila spuszczała oczy; czasem rumieniła się tak, że kolory biły jej aż na szyję; czasem usta jej drgały jakby do płaczu; to znów była jakaś senna i omdlała. Trudno było rycerzowi się do niej zbliżyć, a zwłaszcza pozostać dłużej sam na sam. Mógł ją wprawdzie wyprowadzić po prostu za dom na przechadzkę, bo pogoda była cudna, i dawniej byłby to bez żadnego skrupułu uczynił; ale teraz nie śmiał, bo mu się zdało, że wszyscy zaraz domyślą się, o co mu chodzi — wszyscy deklarację odgadną. Na szczęście wyręczył go Nowowiejski. Ten odwiódłszy na bok panią stolnikową rozmawiał z nią o czymś dość długo; potem wrócili oboje do izby, w której siedział mały rycerz z dwoma pannami oraz panem Zagłobą — i pani stolnikowa rzekła: — Ot, przejechalibyście się, młodzi, saniami we dwie pary, bo od śniegu aż skry idą. Na to Wołodyjowski pochylił się prędko do ucha Krzysi i rzekł: — Zaklinam waćpannę, byś siadła ze mną... Siła mam do mówienia. — Dobrze — odpowiedziała Drohojowska. Po czym obaj z Nowowiejskim skoczyli do stajni, a Basia z nimi trzecia, i w kilka pacierzy dwoje sanek zajechało przed dom. Wołodyjowski z Krzysią siedli w jedne, Nowowiejski z hajduczkiem w drugie i ruszyli bez woźniców. Zaś pani Makowiecka zwróciła się do Zagłoby i rzekła: — Pan Nowowiejski o Basię deklarował. — Jakże to? — spytał niespokojnie Zagłoba. — Pani podkomorzyna Iwowska, jego chrzestna matka, ma tu jutro przyjechać ze mną się rozmówić, zaś pan Nowowiejski prosił mnie, by mógł choć z daleka Basię wyrozumieć, bo sam pojmuje, że jeśli Basia nie jest mu przyjacielem, to próżne będą fatygi i zachody. — I dlatego waćpani dobrodziejka wyprawiłaś ich do sani?.. — Dlatego. Mąż mój wielki skrupulat. Nieraz on mi mówił: ?Majętnościami ja się opiekuję, ale męża niech sobie każda sama wybiera; byle był uczciwy, to ja się nie sprzeciwię, choćby i w fortunie była różnica." Zresztą, obie z Krzysią mają lata i mogą sobą rządzić. — A co waćpani zamierzasz pani podkomorzynie Iwowskiej odpowiedzieć? — Mój mąż przyjeżdża w maju; na niego to zdam; ale tak myślę, że jak Basia zechce, tak będzie. — Nowowiejski młodzik! — Ale sam Michał powiadał, że żołnierz znamienity, wojennymi akcjami już wsławiony. Fortunę grzeczną ma, a koligacje wszystkie pani podkomorzyna mi wyłuszczyła. Widzi waćpan, to było tak: jego pradziad, urodzony z kniaziówny Sieniutówny, primo voto był żonaty... — A co mnie do jego koligacyj ! — przerwał Zagłoba nie tając złego humoru — ni on mi brat, ni swat, a ja powiem waćpani, że hajduczka dla Michała przeznaczałem, bo jeśli między dziewkami, które na dwóch nogach chodzą po świecie, jest od niej lepsza i poczciwsza, to niech ja od tej chwili zacznę chodzić na czterech jako ursus! — Michał jeszcze o niczym nie myśli, a choćby i myślał, to jemu więcej Krzysia w oko wpadła... Ha! Bóg to zdecyduje, którego wyroki są niezbadane! — Ale żeby ten gołowąs z harbuzem wyjechał, upiłbym się z radości!— dodał Zagłoba. Tymczasem w obu saniach ważyły się losy rycerzy. Pan Wołodyjowski długo nie mógł się zdobyć na słowo, nareszcie tak ozwał się do Krzysi: — Waćpanna nie myśl, żebym ja był człek lekki albo jakowyś mydłek, bo mi i lata nie po temu. Krzysia nic nie odrzekła. — Waćpanna mi przebacz to, com wczoraj uczynił, bo to było z tak ekstraordynaryjnej dla waćpanny życzliwości, żem jej zgoła pohamować nie umiał... Moja mościa panno, moja Krzysiu kochana! zważ, ktom jest, żem prosty żołnierz, któremu wiek życia na wojnach zeszedł... Inny byłby naprzód z oracją się popisał, a potem do konfidencji przystąpił, ja zaś od konfidencji zacząłem... Pomnij też na to, że jeśli koń, chociaż i wyjeżdżony, człowieka czasem, na kieł wziąwszy, uniesie — jakże afekt nie ma unosić, którego pęd jest większy? Tako i mnie afekt uniósł, dlatego właśnie, żeś mi miła... Moja Krzysiu kochana! kasztelanów i senatorów tyś godna; ale jeśli nie pogardzisz żołnierzem, który choć i w prostym stanie służył ojczyźnie nie bez jakowejś sławy, tedy ja ci do nóg padam, nogi twoje całuję i pytam: chceszże mnie? możeszli bez abominacji o mnie pomyśleć? — Panie Michale!... — odpowiedziała Krzysia. I ręka jej wysunąwszy się z zarękawka ukryła się w dłoni rycerza. — Zgadzasz się? — pytał Wołodyjowski. — Tak! — odrzekła Krzysia — i wiem, że zacniejszego w całej Polsce nie mogłabym znaleźć! — Bóg waćpannie zapłać! Bóg ci zapłać, Krzychna! — mówił rycerz pokrywając pocałunkami tę rękę. — Już też nie mogła mnie większa potkać szczęśliwość! Powiedz mi jeno, że się nie gniewasz za wczorajszą konfidencję, abym i na sumieniu miał ulgę? Krzysia zamrużyła oczy. — Nie gniewam się! — rzekła. — Że to w tych saniach nie ma jak po nogach całować! — zakrzyknął Wołodyjowski. Czas jakiś sunęli w milczeniu, tylko płozy świszczały po śniegu i spod kopyt końskich padał grad grudek śniegowych. Po czym Wołodyjowski znów ozwał się: — Aż mi to dziwno, że mnie nawidzisz! — Więcej to dziwno — odrzekła Krzysia — żeś waćpan mnie tak prędko pokochał... Na to twarz Wołodyjowskiego spoważniała bardzo i tak mówić począł: — Krzysiu, może i tobie się to źle wydaje, że nimem się z boleści otrząsnął po jednej, jużem drugą pokochał. Wyznaję ci też jako na spowiedzi, że swego czasu bywałem płochy. Ale teraz to inna rzecz. Nie zapomniałem ja tamtej niebogi i nie zapomnę jej nigdy; miłuję ją dotąd i gdybyś wiedziała, ile jest po niej płaczu we mnie, sama byś nade mną zapłakała... Tu zbrakło głosu małemu rycerzowi, bo się wzruszył bardzo i może dlatego nie spostrzegł, że te słowa jego nie zdawały się czynić na Krzysi zbyt mocnego wrażenia. Więc znów zapadła cisza chwilowa, ale tym razem przerwała ją Krzysia: — Będę się starała waćpana pocieszać, ile sił starczy. Na to mały rycerz: — Właśniem dlatego cię tak prędko pokochał, żeś ty od pierwszego dnia poczęła mi rany opatrować. Czym ci byłem? Niczym ! A dlatego zaraz się do tego zabrałaś mając w sercu miłosierdzie nad nieszczęśnikiem. Ach! siła jaci, siła zawdzięczam! Kto tego nie wie, będzie mi może przyganiał, żem to w nowembrze chciał mnichem zostawać, a w decembrze do stanu małżeńskiego się zabieram. Pierwszy pan Zagłoba gotów podrwiwać, bo on rad dworuje, gdy mu się okazja zdarzy, ale niech drwi zdrów! Nie dbam ja o to, zwłaszcza że nie na ciebie przygana spadnie, jeno na mnie... Tu Krzysia poczęła patrzeć w niebo, namyślać się, wreszcie odrzekła: — Zali koniecznie mamy oznajmiać ludziom o naszym przymierzu? — Jakże to? — Waćpan przecie za parę dni wyjeżdżasz? — Choćbym i nierad, muszę. — Ja też żałobne szatki po ojcu noszę. Po co się na podziw ludzki wystawiać? Niechże układ stoi między nami, a ludzie niech o nim nie wiedzą, póki pan Michał z Rusi nie wróci. Dobrze? — To i siostrze nie mam nic gadać? — Sama ja jej powiem, ale po pana Michałowym odjeździe. — A panu Zagłobie? — Pan Zagłoba na mnie, niebodze, by swój dowcip ostrzył. Ej, lepiej nic nie mówić! Basia by mi także dogadywała, a ona się i tak czegoś w ostatnich czasach dziwaczy i humor ma tak zmienny jak nigdy. Ej, lepiej nie mówić! Tu Krzysia znów podniosła swe ciemnoniebieskie oczy do góry: — Bóg nad nami świadek, a ludzie niech w niewiadomości zostają. — Widzę, że rozum w waćpannie gładkości wyrównywa. Zgoda ! Tedy Bóg nam świadek — amen! Oprzyjże się o mnie ramionkiem, bo skoro układ stoi, to się już modestii nie przeciwi. Nie bój się! Wczorajszego uczynku choćbym chciał się dopuścić, nie mogę, bo muszę na konie uważać. Krzysia uczyniła zadość żądaniu rycerza, a ten znów rzekł: — Ilekroć będziemy sam na sam, mów mi po imieniu. — Jakoś mi nieskładno — odrzekła z uśmiechem. — Nigdy się nie odważę! — A ja się odważyłem ! — Bo pan Michał rycerz, pan Michał odważny, pan Michał żołnierz... — Krzychna! moja ty kochana! — Mich... Lecz nie odważyła się Krzysia dokończyć i zakryła twarz zarękawkiem. Po niejakim czasie nawrócił pan Michał do domu i niewiele już mówili przez drogę, tylko w samym kołowrocie spytał jeszcze mały rycerz: — A po wczorajszym.... wiesz!... bardzo ci było smutno? — Było i wstyd, i smutno, ale... dziwnie! — dodała ciszej. I zaraz uczynili twarze obojętne, aby nikt nie poznał, co między nimi zaszło. Ale niepotrzebna to była ostrożność, bo nikt na nich nie zważał. Wprawdzie Zagłoba z panią stolnikową wybiegli aż do sieni na spotkanie obu par, jednak oczy ich były zwrócone tylko na Basię i Nowowiejskiego. Basia zaś była czerwona, nie wiadomo, z mrozu czy ze wzruszenia, a Nowowiejski jak struty. Zaraz też w sieni począł się żegnać z panią stolnikową. Próżno go zatrzymywała, próżno i sam Wołodyjowski, który był w humorze wybornym, namawiał go do pozostania na wieczerzę; wymówił się służbą i odjechał. Wówczas pani stolnikowa, nie mówiąc nic, pocałowała Basię w czoło — ona zaś poleciała zaraz do swojej izby i nie wróciła, aż na wieczerzę. Na drugi dzień dopiero pan Zagłoba przydybawszy ją samą spytał: — A co, hajduczku, w Nowowiejskiego jakoby piorun trzasł? — Aha ! — odrzekła potakując głową i mrugając oczyma. — Powiedzże, coś mu powiedziała? — Prędkie było pytanie, bo to rezolut, ale prędka odpowiedź, bo i ja rezolutka: nie! — Wybornieś postąpiła ! Niech cię uściskam ! Cóż on? dał się krótko zbyć? — Pytał, czyli z czasem nie będzie mógł czego uzyskać! Żal mi go było, ale nie, nie; nie może z tego nic być!... Tu Basia rozdęła chrapki i poczęła trząść czupryną trochę smutno i jakoby w zamyśleniu. — Powiedzże mi swoje racje? — rzekł Zagłoba. — Tego samego i on chciał, ale na próżno; jemu nie powiedziałam i nikomu nie powiem. — A może — rzekł Zagłoba patrząc jej bystro w oczy — a może ty w sercu jakowyś ukryty afekt nosisz, hę? — Figę, nie afekt! — zawołała Basia. I porwawszy się z miejsca poczęła powtarzać prędko, jakby chcąc pokryć pomieszanie: — Nie chcę pana Nowowiejskiego! nie chcę pana Nowowiejskiego! Nie chcę nikogo! Czemu mi waćpan dokuczasz? czemu mi wszyscy dokuczają?... I rozpłakała się nagle. Pan Zagłoba pocieszał ją, jak umiał, ale przez cały dzień była i smutna, i zła. — Panie Michale — rzekł przy obiedzie Zagłoba -ty odjeżdżasz, a tymczasem Ketling powróci, a gładysz to nad gładysze! Nie wiem, jak tam panniątka dadzą sobie rady, ale tak myślę, że po przyjeździe zastaniesz je obie rozamorowane. — Dobra nasza! — odrzekł Wołodyjowski. — Pannę Basię mu zaraz zaswatamy! Basia utkwiła w nim wzrok rysi i odrzekła: — A czemu to waćpan o Krzysię mniej troskliwy? Zmieszał się na te słowa mały rycerz niezmiernie i odrzekł: — Waćpanna jeszcze nie znasz Ketlingowej mocy, ale jej doznasz! — A czemu Krzysia nie ma doznać? Toć przecie nie ja śpiewam: Mdła białogłowa Jakże się schowa I gdzie się biedna schroni? Tu znów Krzysia zmieszała się z kolei, a mała gadzina mówiła dalej: — W ostatku pana Nowowiejskiego poproszę, żeby mi tarczy swojej pożyczył, ale jak waćpan wyjedzie, nie wiem, czym się Krzysia będzie bronić, jeśli na nią termin przyjdzie?... Ale Wołodyjowski już ochłonął, więc odrzekł nieco surowo: — Może też i znajdzie czym się bronić lepiej od waćpanny. — A to jakim sposobem? — Bo mniej płocha, a statku i rozwagi ma więcej... Pan Zagłoba i pani stolnikowa myśleli, że czupurny hajduczek zaraz stanie do walki, ale ku wielkiemu ich zdziwieniu hajduczek spuścił głowę ku talerzowi i po chwili dopiero rzekł cichym głosem: — Jeśli się waćpan gniewa, to przepraszam i waćpana, i Krzysię... Pan Wołodyjowski 10